


Peter's Apartment

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Erica Reyes, But we all know Peter eventually woo'd him, Gen, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Yet another steter that's more friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Stiles knows where Peter lives. Everyone is really confused by this.





	Peter's Apartment

"Hey, have you guys seen Peter? He wasn't at his apartment and the bastard won't answer my texts."

Derek and Cora froze, glanced at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned to the human. "You know where he lives?" they asked in unison, equally shocked and slightly terrified. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Yeah, listen, I've gotta ask him about some shit, do you know where he is?" 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm right here," Peter's voice called from the top of the steps as he made his way down at a leisurely pace. 

"Dude, we're not a couple. Cool it with the terms of endearment, please." Stiles frowned up at him, arms crossing as he waited for the man to reach the floor.

"Only if you stop calling me 'dude', sweetheart," Peter shot back, a smirk curling into his expression.

A shit-eating grin spread across his face, "Sure thing, bro." 

"Darling, how could you-"

"He knows where you live?!" Cora shouted at Peter, interrupting him mid-comeback.

Peter frowned at his relative, "What did I say about using indoor voices, dear?"

"No, no, I think the shouting is entirely appropriate. Why does Stiles know where you live?" Derek was quick to back up his sister because _what?_

"Well, he stalked me, not much I could do about it," Peter shrugged.

Stiles scoffed, "I didn't stalk you. You texted me your address so we could research together."

"Oh, yes, that is true, actually. I was rather hoping it would end in sex, honestly." He paused to smirk at the growls he received before continuing on, "At least now I'm allowed to break into your house whenever I want because you do the same to me." 

Stiles just huffed at the statement. They had argued about it enough already.

"So, why can't we know where you live?" Derek finally asked.

"I don't like you as much." Peter quickly cut off their sputtering, "Now, honey, let's go back to my place and I'll answer any questions you have. Well, maybe not all of them but more than Deaton would."

Stiles glared at him, but took the offered arm and they left the loft together. 

Derek and Cora glanced towards each other before Derek quickly pulled his phone out to text Stiles.

_'Where does he live'_

The reply came a few moments later.

_'Up your ass'_

Derek snorted before showing Cora. They decided to leave it at that.

○●○●○●○

"Peter's about to climb through your window," Scott muttered from where he sat on Stiles' bed.

Peter pulled the window open and slid in, taking a seat in the windowsill. "Yes, thank you for ruining my entrance, Scott. Although, it is helpful you're here." 

"Why don't you just text me like a normal person?" Stiles complained as he swivelled around on his chair.

"I did, sweetheart, your phone is off."

Stiles quickly grabbed at his phone and turned it on with a frown. "Shit, sorry, dude. What's up?"

Peter scowled at the term but continued, "I was hoping you'd be able to grab some books from Deaton. He doesn't exactly trust me."

"He doesn't trust me either." Stiles turned back to his laptop with a shrug.

"That is true, darling, which is why it's a good thing Scott's here." Peter grinned at Scott's wide eyes.

Stiles swivelled back around. "You make a good point, bro. Any books in particular or just as many as I can get my hands on?"

Peter held out his phone, a picture of something on the screen. "Anything that has this on or in it."

"I assume you've already sent me the photo?" 

Peter nodded but Stiles checked his phone anyway.

"Do you guys do this a lot?" Scott finally spoke up, eyebrows drawn together.

"We ask each other for favours all the time, yeah," Stiles shrugged as he replied. He turned back to Peter, "So, am I dropping Scott off afterwards and meeting up at your place or what?" 

Scott froze. Neither noticed.

"I was thinking we stay here, the Sheriff's coming home for dinner and I know you'd hate to miss out on family time with him."

"Sure, are you gonna help cook?"

"I prefer watching, you look so good when you're cooking, dear," Peter winked.

Suddenly, Scott snapped out of his shock and he was quick to interrupt, "Hold up. Stiles, you know where he lives!? Peter, you know the Sheriff's work schedule!? You guys have dinner together with Stiles' dad!?" He was so confused.

The two sighed at the same time.

"Yes, I know where he lives."

"Of course I know the Sheriff's work schedule, it's very important information."

"And yes, we have dinner together with my dad sometimes."

"God, this is so weird," Scott muttered, fingers rubbing his temples.

"Alright, Scotty, now that that's sorted, let's go grab some books! Also, Peter, don't rub your scent all over my clothes like last time." Stiles sent Peter a stern glare before he grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him to their destination.

●○●○●○●

Lydia broke the comfortable silence of the pack 'meeting', "Peter hasn't shown up to pack meetings for three weeks. How do we know he's not plotting something?" 

"Nah, he'd be smart enough to not raise any suspicion if he were plotting something," Stiles waved the idea off.

"So what's he been doing then?" Lydia asked, curious.

"We found a few old books that seem pretty legit so we've been reading through them. I've literally spent the last seventeen out of twenty-one days at his place, just reading."

He'd learnt from the past two experiences what was about to happen. His hands shot up to stop any of the shocked pack members from shouting. Then, he was word vomiting,

"Yes, I know where he lives. How do I know? He told me. Why did he tell me? He says it's because he likes me the most but, personally, I think it's more to do with trust. Does anyone else know where he lives? I think my dad knows, and obviously his neighbours know but I think that's it. Did I miss anything?"

"Have you guys fucked?" Erica blurted out. God, Stiles was glad the Alpha Pack didn't kill her.

"As much as I wish I could say yes, Stiles continues to be immune to my charms," Peter answered from the doorway, something akin to a pout in his expression.

"I'm not immune, you simply don't have any charm in the first place," Stiles grinned.

Peter pushed away from the doorway and made his way towards Stiles as he spoke, "Honestly, dear, you're so rude. I guess I won't be making you dinner while you finish off the last book."

Stiles looked up at Peter as the wolf stopped in front of him. "You know you love me, dude," he grinned widely.

Peter sighed before settling down on Stiles' lap. Stiles absentmindedly twirled his fingers through Peter's hair. Everyone gawked at the sight.

"Peter," Lydia began, possibly one of the first times she has addressed him directly, "why do you trust Stiles more than Derek or Cora?"

"Isn't that obvious?" At the raised eyebrows from everyone, including Stiles, he continued, "He's never going to tell anyone. Even if I _were_ plotting to kill you all, Stiles wouldn't tell anyone where I live."

Stiles frowned at that, "That's debatable."

"No, it isn't, sweetheart," Peter grinned.

Stiles sighed, "Fine, yeah, that's probably true."

Everyone kept quiet as Stiles wrapped an arm around Peter and the wolf curled into him. It wasn't any stranger than the lake monster that had been attacking animals recently.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up instead of sleeping and wrote it the next day. Good times.


End file.
